The Anbu of Team Seven
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: She turned her back to them with one last smile. It was her turn to leave them behind to make her own way in life. Rated T for one curse word. Some Team Seven love.


_**The Anbu of Team Seven  
**_  
By:

_Fear Die Rothaarige_

**Dedicated to my friend Koko because she gushes about my writing every time and because she doesn't understand how to drive. :3**

Only one member of the original Team Seven would ever become Anbu.

Uchiha Sasuke would never become Anbu. And it wasn't just because he had abandoned his village. Sure, that had played a part, but there were other reasons. Like how he wasn't emotionally stable. After everything he had been through; the slaughter of his clan, murdering his own brother and so much more at the hands of Orochimaru, who would blame the boy. He had lived through hell and he still breathed. He was also the last of a very notable clan that Konoha didn't want to end. At least not _this_ generation of nin didn't. Anbu, sad to say, did have a very high mortality rate. Having the last Uchiha die before he could procreate was something they didn't want. That is why there would not be another Uchiha in Anbu for a _long, long_ time.

Uzumaki Naruto would never become Anbu as well. And it wasn't just because he had the most distinct sun blonde hair. Like his long time friend, Sasuke, there were many reasons why he wouldn't make Anbu. For starters, he was in line to become the next Hokage. Sure he was talented and had more chakra than the whole nin population, but he could still die out there. Again with the high mortality rate. It was just too much of a risk for the Hokage-in-waiting. Another reason was that he often got side tracked on a mission. You'd send him out to escort a man to Suna and he'd return two days late with a tale of how he had to help rescue a little girl from some missing nins. Or something just as Naruto in nature. When in Anbu, you had one mission and one mission only. And honestly, he just didn't know how to _shut up_. He was more of a loudmouth than Ino and that was saying something. Stealth was a key factor in the Anbu line of work. That is why the next Hokage would never claim the title of Anbu.

Haruno Sakura would become Anbu. Unlike her teammates, nothing would hold her back. She was from a civilian family, a rather large family at that. Except that she had no parents or siblings. There would be no one to hold hostage before her and make her choice. It would always be her village. Sure, she had pink hair, but so did other people. It wasn't as common as black or brown but it was out there in the exact same shade. Emotionally, she was stable. Her parents had died very civilian deaths. Nothing that would call for revenge. She was as stubborn as a bull, but she knew when to take orders and shut the hell up (unlike her blonde best friends). Plus, she had always remained loyal to her village. She was a talented medic, something that Anbu desperately needed. Sure, each member knew the basics, but Sakura had been trained by the Fifth herself. An Anbu would allow another Anbu to patch them up before a regular medic nin. It was a matter of trust. She had never strove to again recognition in the public's eyes. She had not thrown herself into her work to become famous and a legend. She was a_ Kunochi_ that would be a silent, loyal servant to her village til the day she died. That is why she would dawn the porcelain mask.

The day she left for her training in lands unknown, her boys were the only ones to see her off. They had been the only ones allowed to know why she was actually leaving. Everyone else, Ino included, thought it was just an extended mission. Nothing so serious. She had said the goodbyes to those being lied too the night before.

Kakashi was the first to hug her. With his arms wrapped tight around her, he whispered words that he hoped would help her get through everything. He knew where she was going and what she would have to face. With her mind in the right place, she would make an excellent Anbu. He had faith in her.

Next in line was Sasuke. Without a moments hesitation (much to everyone's surprise even his own), he pulled her into a hug. It took her a second but she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. She laughed when he winced from her brute strength. Into her ear he whispered, "Please come back." She knew that was as close to an _'I love you_' she would get from the Uchiha.

Naruto was a mess of tears when he grabbed her up and lifted her off the ground with his hug. It was eating him up on the inside to know that they wouldn't be there to protect her anymore. Even if she really didn't need it. It was her chance to shine.

When Naruto let go, the Anbu was waiting silently at the gate, watching them. It was time for Sakura to go. She took a deep breath, throwing the grey cloak around her shoulders. She looked at her boys one last time. The masked man that was a father to her. The ever silent former avenger that she loved. And the loud mouth blonde that was her brother.

They were her _boys_.

_They were her family_.

She turned her back to them with one last smile. It was her turn to leave them behind to make her own way in life.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is a pipe dream of a teenager fangirl. **

**I think this is something of a character study/coming of age story. Sorry for any and all errors. Grammar/spelling are not my strong suit. **


End file.
